Excelsior Lovelace
No artist has ethical sympathies. An ethical sympathy in an artist is an unpardonable mannerism of style. The nineteenth century dislike of Realism is the rage of Caine seeing his own face in a glass. The nineteenth century dislike of Romanticism is the rage of Caine not seeing his own face in a glass. Excelsior Lovelace is a noted and enigmatic Kindred of Edinburgh. Active in the Court of Edinburgh as a Toreador for over thirty years, Excelsior Lovelace is known in the mortal and Kindred worlds as a Bohemian poet and semi-popular artist with a particular interest in the Romantic Movement. Previously considered a harmless eccentric, Lovelace rose to prominence a year ago when acclaimed as Primogen of Clan Toreador. As Primogen, Lovelace shocked the Court by immediately ending an ongoing feud with Clan Brujah by blood-bonding himself publicly to its then-Primogen Lloyd Smith and then stepping down as Primogen a few months later in favour of Isaac Fleming. There is some confusion as to what Clan Lovelace actually is. He has been heard to admit publicly he is of Malkavian blood, but – until very recently – was accepted as a full member of Clan Toreador and does not claim membership in Clan Malkavian. His whimsical and erratic interpersonal style, interspersed with intense reflections on the nature of art and trivial commentary on minor details of proceedings, does not help matters. Since his retirement as Primogen, Lovelace has continued to shock Kindred society by conducting a discreet yet openly-acknowledged relationship with Lloyd Smith. On the night of the destruction of the Tay bridge, Lovelace shocked the Court by attempting to formally declare Prince Clara Bowden to be Unwise, a declaration later withdrawn on a technicality. This led to the Prince giving him the status of Rash. Lovelace composes poetry by request, as well as for any conceivable major occasion (including a formal apology from Clan Toreador to Clain Brujah), and is known to conduct occasional poetry readings at Elysium. Lovelace holds the territory of Holyrood Park in Edinburgh, and has achieved a measure of Fame in mortal society as an occultist. He has recently formed a coterie – The Darkened Mirror – with Isaac Fleming and Father Mendax. Recently Lovelace appears to have acquired a disturbing aura, making most Kindred feel very uncomfortable in his presence. As a hard-to-predict eccentric, Lovelace features in many rumours in Kindred society, and he is known to frequently spread more when the current ones begin to bore him. Rumours * He and Lloyd Smith aren't lovers at all, but secret Anarchs plotting against the Camarilla. * The Darkened Mirror Coterie are all delving into forbidden powers of the blood to get their revenge! * Lovelace can't stand women in power: first a female prince and now a woman in charge of Clan Toreador... * Lovelace's greatest shame was inspiring William McGonagall. * Lovelace knows Disciplines nobody else does; that's why he's still around. * Lovelace is a useful distraction; that's why he's still around. * Everyone is secretly terrified of what Lovelace might do if threatened; that's why he's still around. * Lovelace has been annoying the mages of Edinburgh. Seems wise. * Lovelace actually believes everything he says. He's exactly what he appears to be. Category:Camarilla Category:PC Category:Toreador Category:Malkavian